


Tattoo

by Kurisuta



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Canon, F/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, gypsies, gypsy magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Sai met a gypsy girl name Ava at a carnival. She was endeared to him and they bonded. Then he did the unthinkable; he asked her out!
Relationships: Sai (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Shadows

I was sitting under a tree in Konoha sketching a picture of my people. The Gypsies.

Yes, I’m a gypsy. I’m also a surgeon, by the way. And a damn good one!

But once a person hears gypsy, they don’t hear much else.

Which is why I left the tribe when I was eighteen and assimilated completely with the Konoha population.

I was brought up on the outskirts of the city by my relative, a Shuvani named Teresa. Shuvani’s like a High Priestess. She’s always nagging at me to follow tradition and accept destiny and become the tribe’s next Shuvani.

She’s the reason my mom, Marina, didn’t get her medicine and died. So I became a doctor to spite her. I’m practical and I’m going to help people with science and medicine, not magic and spells!

I was sitting there sketching when I noticed a fellow sketcher. He noticed me too, and approached.

Xxx

Sai was trying to have some peaceful sketching, when she stepped into his life.

She was beautiful, with her curled brown hair, caramel exotic skin, and those fathomless eyes.

He knew right away she was different; but he didn’t know she was a gypsy until he saw her tattoo.

“What do you want from me?” The girl said softly.

“Your name for a start.” Sai surprised himself; but he wanted to know this woman. “I am Sai.”

“I know Foundation when I see him.” She whispered so only he could hear. I am Ava Nicolae.”

“Would you...please go on an outing with me?” Sai asked carefully. He was sure he had asked her correctly.

“A date?” Ava smiled. “Alright, Sai.”


	2. Smile

Sai picked up Ava under the tree where they had first met.

She had a sketchbook with her. He made a grab for it, but she pulled away.

“Not a chance, Sai.” Ava grinned. “Wait till the third date.”

“What does that mean?” Sai asked, confused.

Ava just laughed.

Sai took her to the ramen stand. Naruto had said this was how you took a girl on a date.

Ava ate, and he reached for her sketchbook again.

“Show me yours too.” Ava said.

Xxx

I took Sai’s sketchbook and looked through it.

It was interesting, but nothing had a title.

He was looking with interest at my drawings. He traced them with his hands.

Sai looked at me over the finished ramen bowl and smiled. It was a real smile. “I want to draw you


End file.
